Red
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Ruby est le gentil Petit Chaperon Rouge des contes. Mais elle n'est pas que ça. Ruby a vécu. Et elle vit toujours. Son histoire est l'une des plus intrigantes qui puisse exister. Pourtant, Ruby n'est pas appréciée à sa juste valeur.


Petite note avant votre lecture~

Cette fic', on va dire que c'était plus un petit texte au départ... de rage.

Je suis à la saison 3 de la série, vers les épisodes 15, et on parle tout le temps de Snow-White et Charming. Un peu normal me direz-vous parce que ce sont les héros. Sauf que beaucoup de personnages passent à la trappe. Dont Ruby. Je trouve leur histoire bâclée. Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas une belle histoire, mais les producteurs en parlent deux/trois épisodes et on ne les revoit plus. Bon après aussi ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

Bref. J'en ai fait une fic'. Ceci est la première fanfic que j'écris sur la série Once Upon A Time. Et donc le premier OS de cette série.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sincèrement.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Red**

On lui prêtait beaucoup de qualités.

Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses merveilleuses dans sa vie. Elle aidait sa grand-mère. Elle était toujours là pour vous, ouverte au monde.

Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement pu s'en remettre. En fait, elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Depuis ce fameux jour.

Depuis ce jour où elle avait découvert qui elle était vraiment. Depuis ce jour où elle comprit qu'elle avait tué au lieu de sauver.

Le jour, au grand soleil, elle était la gentille Ruby qui voulait aider son prochain et souriait innocemment.

La nuit, sous le clair de la lune, n'était plus qu'un monstre féroce qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Une bête sanglante.

Tout ne tournait qu'autour de Blanche-Neige et Charmant. La plupart des gens les admiraient et les plaignaient lorsque le malheur les touchaient. Ils étaient toujours là pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Ruby. Bien sûr restaient toujours des sceptiques, des personnes qui ne veulent se mêler de rien, et qui par conséquent ne voulaient approcher ni Charmant, ni Blanche-Neige. Elle en avait déjà entendu quelques-uns qui s'inquiétaient à propos de la présence du couple royale. Il y en avait même qui avaient été heureux de les voir disparaître pendant quelques temps.

« Ils emmènent toujours les malédictions avec eux », à ce qu'on dit. Il y aura toujours un Rumplestilskin ou une Regina derrière. Ou pire, un Peter Pan ou une Cora.

Et en ce qui la concernait, hé bien, Ruby n'était qu'une jeune fille loup-garou. Dangereuse. Dont on se méfiait toujours.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait su s'approprier son don qu'on l'avait intégrée. « Oh, si, bien sûr qu'on l'avait intégrée » diraient quelques villageois.

Mais ceux-là seraient des personnes très proches ou hypocrites. Et même les proches... Ruby ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa grand-mère. Elle avait toujours voulu la préserver. Elle était là pour elle. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et cette chance, Ruby en avait conscience.

On fermait toujours ses portes à clefs. On l'évitait quand on le pouvait. On changeait presque de trottoir quand elle se promenait dans la rue.

Bien sûr, avoir un loup-garou à disposition lors d'une guerre ou quoique se soit d'autre, c'est toujours utile. Et puis avoir un loup-garou ami, c'est pratique. En ennemi, ça ferait peur. Très peur. Alors on restait toujours aimable avec Ruby-loup-garou. Parce que c'était utile. Parce qu'on avait peur.

La jeune fille avait du mal à se remémorer son enfance au village. Elle était très appréciée des autres enfants et s'était très bien adaptée. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Tout allait très bien.

En fait, sa vie était parfaite. Jusqu'à ce que ce maudit gène se réveille. Jusqu'à ce que ce que certains appellent « un don », d'autres « une malédiction », se mette à jouer des siennes. Alors elle s'était crue capable d'affronter cette terreur qui faisait trembler sa patrie. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle se combattait elle-même.

Elle avait tué.

Ruby avait tué. Des hommes, mariés, vieux, jeunes, pleins d'ambitions, en quête d'amour et de gloire. Des femmes, jeunes filles, enfants, mères, grand-mères...

Elle avait tué Peter. Le soir où elle pensait que tout s'arrêterait enfin... Tout était terminé. Enfin. Mais pas comme elle l'avait pensé. Pas comme elle l'avait cru.

Elle avait...

Peter...

Ses mains étaient teintes d'un sang indélébile. Son âme était noire. Ses larmes étaient ténèbres. Ses pensées vides.

Son monde obscure.

Alors, oui. Les gens devraient s'éloigner. Les gens devraient l'éviter.

Parce qu'elle s'appelait Ruby.

Parce qu'elle avait toujours aidé son prochain. Parce qu'elle avait tué sa famille en sauvant Blanche-Neige. Parce qu'elle avait tué Peter en pensant sauver son village.

Elle avait été inscrite parmi les plus... parmi les différents. Les « pas-comme-nous ».

La jeune fille ne disait rien. Elle ne disait rien, et elle comprenait.

Elle comprenait ceux de son peuple. Elle comprenait aussi les personnes comme Regina. Qui avaient tout perdu. Ou presque. Qui s'accrochaient désespérément à un but dans la vie. Qui avaient sombré. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté les épreuves auxquelles ils ont été confrontés.

Alors, oui.

Ruby était le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Ruby était anormale.

Ruby était Le Loup qui hantait les cauchemars des gens.

Mais Ruby avait tout sacrifié.

Et le rouge serait à jamais la couleur qui la symboliserai.


End file.
